Let Me be Here for You
by Kainichi
Summary: Vincent looked into her eyes to try and sort through what she was feeling. Sadness. Desperation. Hope. Need. “Yuffie, why were you crying?”


**Let Me be Here for You**

Vincent walked through the halls of the Highwind, seeking seclusion. As fond as he was of his companions, he was still a recluse per habit. He soon entered a part of the ship that few people entered and sighed in the welcoming silence. The silence didn't last long though. Vincent's mako enhanced ears soon picked up a quiet sound somewhere down the hall. Upon separating it from the normal sounds the ship made, he made the decision to follow it.

As Vincent searched he soon recognized what the sound was. It was the sound of quiet weeping and choked back sobs. He located a door, behind which the sound was the loudest, yet still very quiet. His human hand wrapped around the cold door knob and he pulled open the door, which creaked slightly.

"Hello?" He spoke into the darkness. A sharp gasp was his only answer. He felt around the wall and flicked the light switch. His eyes widened.

On the floor, leaning against the adjacent wall, sat Yuffie, who was hurriedly wiping at her face to try and erase the signs that she had been crying. She sniffled before looking up at him with puffy red eyes. She closed them as she forced a grin. "H-hey, Vinny. Whatcha doing here?" her voice sounded weak, a huge contrast to its normal cheery tone.

Vincent stared at her at a loss of words. He coughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I may ask the same of you."

The forced grin grew as she stood, trying to act like her normal self. "Oh, nothin'. Just plotting ways to bug Cid. Well, I'll see you later!" she tried to hurry past him, only to have his metal claw pressed to her shoulder, halting her movements. "Huh? You need something, Vinny?"

Vincent looked into her eyes to try and sort through what she was feeling. Sadness. Desperation. Hope. Need. "Yuffie, why were you crying?"

Yuffie recoiled, practically jumping away from him. "I-I wasn't crying!"

He reached forward and swiped a finger over one of her cheeks, removing some of the wetness that she'd missed. He gave her a knowing look.

She turned her head to avoid meeting his eyes. "It's nothing…I'm fine." She spoke quietly.

"Yuffie, you are my comrade. If something is bothering you, I may be able to help. Or perhaps this is something you'd prefer to talk to Tifa about?"

Her face snapped back to his and she grabbed his arm. "No! Please don't tell the others about this!"

Vincent nearly jumped at her shout. There was a pleading look in her eyes that sent a pang of worry through him. Carefully he placed his human hand on her shoulder. "Very well, but I do not suggest you continue to keep your sorrow bottled up. It becomes…difficult for one to manage that."

She stared at the floor. "But…"

"Everyone needs someone to share with. To turn to for support, if you will."

Yuffie gazed up at him through her bangs. "Who? Who do _you_ turn to?"

He found himself averting his eyes. "I…am excluded from that. My pain is mine to bare alone, as atonement." She stared at him. He sighed. "Just promise me you'll find someone to talk to."

"I'll try." She smiled slightly at him. As he turned to leave she reached out and grabbed his cloak. "Thanks, Vince."

For some reason, Vincent found a small smile form on his face. He paused at the door. "If you do not mind me asking, what were you crying about?"

Her face became somber again and her gaze returned to the floor. "I just…don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid."

He didn't turn. "Afraid of what?"

She felt her face began to crumple. "Of failing. Wh-what if I can't do it? What will happen to Wutai? To my father? To you guys?" she covered her face with her hands and let out a choked sob.

Unable to control himself, Vincent spun around and pulled her to him. His claw was placed on her lower back and his human hand on the back of her head gently. He leaned his head down so his face was pressed gently to the top of her head. She returned to embrace fully, clutching the front of his shirt and burying her face in his chest. He strengthened his hold as her lithe body began shaking with sobs. His heart felt constricted, pained by the sight of normally such a happy person braking down like this.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there; it may have been five minutes or five hours. Slowly she began to calm down but still kept her face hidden in his chest. Gently he stroked her hair. "You've been trying to take the whole world onto your shoulders." Without thinking, he placed a small kiss on top of her head. "You don't have to. You have friends who will always be happy to help you."

She hiccupped and looked up at him. "Vin…" her face went back to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He tilted her face up and met her eyes. "Yuffie, please know at least this, I am here for you. If ever there is a time you need me, I will be there. Don't keep it all to yourself. It can do a great deal of damage. And I wish nothing more for you than that you remain the way you are. Happy."

Yuffie felt a fresh wave of tears swell up in her eyes as she stared at him. "Vincent…I-I…"

He smiled a small smile at her and kissed her forehead. "I know."

She laid her forehead on his shoulder. "Vin?"

"Yes?"

"I think you've atoned enough."

**The End**

Kainichi: I've always had this sad little image of Yuffie, alone and crying in my head. I mean, she can't always be the happy girl she is. And who understands inner pain better than Vincent? Yuffentine rules. Even with the huge age gap…


End file.
